


Todo un Hufflepuff

by Chappylandia



Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, everybody knows everything actually, mentioned uther pendragon, morgana knows everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa con Merlín, es que era un Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo un Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Todo un Hufflepuff (Hogwarts AU)  
> Fandom: Merlín.  
> Pareja: Merthur.  
> Fecha: 30 de septiembre del 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

La cosa con Merlín, es que era un Hufflepuff, y Arthur lo decía en el más cariñoso sentido de la palabra: Merlín era todo un Hufflepuff, porque era leal (hacia la gente que ama), honesto (la mayoría de las veces) e inexplicablemente tierno (o quizás era solo que Arthur encontraba tierna su torpeza). Por otra parte, como Hufflepuff que era, Merlín también tenía una opinión muy pobre de sí mismo.

-¡Vamos Meeerlín! ¡Vamos a Hosmade este fin de semana!

-Sera mejor que vayas con Vivian o Gwen Arthur, te vas a aburrir conmigo.

-No hombre, para nada. Vamos.

-No puedo Arthur.

Y Arthur estaba a punto de perder los estribos y atacar sin pensar (como Gryffindor que era) la sala común de los tejones para secuestrar a su mejor amigo y demostrarle que esta simplemente enamorado de él y quiere llevárselo a la vieja casa en las afueras de Hosmade para poder estar solos (y, probablemente, besarlo un largo rato). Sin embargo estaba seguro que la directora McGonagall lo mataría por ello y llamaría a su padre, lo cual significaría todas las vacaciones atrapado en casa sin ver a Merlín (y a ninguno de sus amigos, pero Merlín era el más importante). Por otra parte, Morgana ya le había advertido que Merlín probablemente se asustaría y malinterpretaría todo si lo hiciera.

-Merlín es un idiota Arthur, no puedes ser un idiota con él ¿entiendes? No va a comprender tus intenciones si no tratas de usar al menos un par de neuronas para planearlo bien.

Morgana era la hermana mayor de Arthur (en realidad era su hermanastra, pero Arthur y ella habían vivido toda su vida juntos, así que no podían verse de otra forma) y había sido sorteada a Slytherin. Arthur siempre había pensado que era la casa perfecta para ella.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-¿Yo que se Arthur? Llévalo a cenar, díselo directamente y trata por favor de no provocarle un paro cardíaco.

-¿¡Y cómo demonios hago eso!?

-¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa como tranquilizar a tu "mejor amigo"? ¡Usa el cerebro por una vez en tu vida Arthur!

Pero el problema de Arthur era, de nuevo, que Merlín era un Hufflepuff. El Gryffindor había pasado los últimos dos años (desde que, en tercer año, Arthur de pronto se descubrió pensando que sería lindo conocer el sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo) buscando una oportunidad para acercarse al chico, pero todo era inútil: raramente tenían clase juntos, además eran tan diferentes que Arthur estaba seguro jamás se habrían conocido si la madre de Merlín no se hubiera mudado a la casa contigua a la de Arthur aquella noche durante su séptimo cumpleaños, después de la muerte del padre de Merlín. Pensarlo era deprimente, incluso patético.

-Yo sé que Merlín te quiere, Arthur.

-Gwen, te amo pero eres horrible mintiendo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Bueno "maquillando la verdad para que duela menos". Si Merlín me quisiera habría aceptado mis avances hace meses.

-Quizás simplemente no lo ha notado- suspiró la chica, jugando nerviosamente con su corbata roja y dorada- tu sabes que Merlín puede ser un poco...

-Habría que ser idiota para que no lo notara ¿Cierto Princesa? ¡Arthur prácticamente babea cuando se acerca!

-Gracias por el apoyo Gwaine, eres un gran amigo.

Gwaine hizo una inclinación tan exagerada que lo hizo caer del cómodo sillón de la sala común donde se encontraban los 3 sentados, Arthur y Gwen solo pudieron soltar una carcajada. Prácticamente todos sus amigos sabían que estaba completamente loco por Merlín (y eso incluía a Gwaine, Percival, Gwen, Lancelot y León, los más cercanos, y a todo un grupo que no era tan cercano como para que Arthur tuviera la confianza de desahogar sus penas, pero si lo suficientemente cercano para notar como el chico Pendragon perdía la mitad de su capacidad de raciocinio cuando Merlín Emrys le sonreía), y aunque estos trataran de apoyarlo, simplemente no había avances en su relación: Merlín seguía sin darse cuenta de nada y Arthur seguía muriendo de amor por el pelinegro. 

Las cosas siguieron así durante el año, hasta que un día los nervios de Gwaine no pudieron soportarlo más.

-La sala de los menesteres.

-¿Qué?-Lancelot era un Hufflepuff, como Merlín (tal vez incluso más Hufflepuff que Merlín, pero eso muy pocas personas lo sabían) y normalmente escuchaba asustado los locos planes que su amigo maquinaba. Este era uno de esos momentos- ¿De qué hablas?

-La sala de los menesteres Lance. Voy a encerrarlos ahí hasta que Arthur se viole a Merlín, o Merlín se asuste y destruya el castillo entero con sus poderes, lo que pase primero.

-McGonagall dijo...

-Incluso McGonagall va a agradecérmelo cuando Arthur deje de caminar como zombie por los pasillos- bufó- te juro que hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts están empezando a considerarlo parte de ellos ¿No quieres que esto acabe?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Pero nada! Tú vas a llevar a Emrys y su lindo trasero a la sala de los menesteres mañana antes de la cena ¿entendido? Y los vamos a dejar ahí hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar ¿ok?

-Ok...

Como era de suponer, el plan de Gwaine no salió como se esperaba: Merlín y Arthur terminaron en la sala de menesteres (que se había convertido en una cocina, porque a Arthur siempre le daba hambre después del entrenamiento de quidditch y Merlín se había saltado la comida para completar los deberes de Herbología), sí, pero después de media hora sin hablar, Arthur comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Gwaine nos tenga aquí, Merlín?

-¿Gwaine? ¿Y yo que se? Probablemente hasta que termine la cena.

-Tengo hambre Merlín.

-Acabamos de comernos los pasteles que encontramos.

-¡Eso no es una cena!

-¿Y que se supone que es una cena, Arthur?

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Sopa de verduras!

-¡Oh! Sí que eres delicado, su majestad- rio Merlín, levantándose para ir a prepararle la sopa de verduras a su molesto príncipe.

Desde el día en que se conocieron, Merlín había tomado la costumbre de llamar a Arthur "su majestad" como burla, cuando Arthur actuaba como un mimado (lo cual era casi a diario en su infancia) o cuando buscaba imponer su voluntad ("No quiero jugar a las escondidas Merlín, mejor hagamos una carrera") o cuando, simplemente, Arthur hacia algo que hacía que Merlín se sintiera orgulloso de él ("¿Recuerdas a esos niños que lanzaban piedras a tu gato el otro día?" "Si" "Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte más por ellos, no volverán a molestarte"). Arthur siempre había sido para Merlín como un príncipe mimado quien demandaba toda su atención para sí, como una llama que invitaba al Hufflepuff a tocarlo. Fue casi obligatorio que Merlín se enamorara de él. Claro que Merlín esperaba que Arthur jamás se enterara de eso.

-Estuve hablando con Gwen el otro día.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que termino con Lancelot, de nuevo.

-Vaya.

-Creo que deberías volver con ella, Arthur.

-Sí, yo también cre... ¿que?

Eran momentos como esos cuando Arthur se preguntaba si Merlín podía ser tan estúpido como a veces lo parecía. Observó fijamente a su mejor amigo, sin poder comprender como era posible que alguien fuera tan denso.

-Que deberías volver con ella Arthur, Gwen es genial.

-Yo sé que Gwen es genial Merlín, pero también sé que Lance y ella volverán la próxima semana y no quisiera tener una conversación incómoda para entonces.

-Ella estaba enamorada de ti.

-Eso fue en tercer año Merlín ¿Sabes hace cuanto no estamos en tercer año?

-Yo solo pensé...

-Pues no pienses, no eres bueno en ello.

Un silencio incomodo cubrió la sala mientras Merlín seguía con la preparación de la cena improvisada para su príncipe (gracias a la magia de la habitación, que le había dado todo lo que necesitaba). Inesperadamente, al menos para Merlín, Arthur volvió a hablar.

-Además, me gusta otra persona.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si.

-¿Vivian?

-Ya te dije que Vivian hecho una de esas pociones amorosas en mi bebida esa noche Merlín ¿Podrías dejar de recordarla?

-Bueno, no parecías realmente molesto mientras te la besuqueabas, su majestad.

-Porque estaba "hechizado" Merlín, sabes lo que es eso ¿no?

-Eres un idiota.

-No, soy un genio: el idiota eres tú que no reconoce mi genialidad.

-¿Vas a decirme quien te gusta o seguirás peleando con argumentos de primer año?

-¡Hey! ¡Mis argumentos no son de primer año!

-Arthur...

-Bien, bien, te lo diré-Arthur tomó impulso, acercándose por la espalda hacia su mejor amigo, nervioso- pero primero tienes que prometerme 3 cosas ¿ok?

-Ok...

-Primero: no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo.

-Segundo: prométeme que no iras corriendo con Morgana a decirle en cuanto acabemos aquí.

-Eso solo pasó una vez ¡Y tenía una buena razón!

-Ir y decirle a mi hermana que tengo protuberancias por todo el cuerpo porque toque una raíz de Mandrágora no es una buena razón, Merlín.

-¡Eres alérgico a la mandrágora!

-¡Eso es irrelevante! Y tercero: promete no hechizarme ¿está bien?

-¿Porque te hechizaría?

-Tu solo prométemelo ¿bien?

-Ok... no hare ninguna de esas tres cosas, lo prometo- Merlín se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Arthur. El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco doloroso en sus pechos- ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

-Tu.

Arthur apenas pudo notar como las pupilas de Merlín se dilataban ante su declaración antes de unir sus labios con los del pelinegro con fuerza (si esta iba a ser la última oportunidad que Arthur tenía de besar a Merlín, iba a aprovecharla), uniéndose en un beso torpe. Arthur estaba tan nervioso y tan emocionado, que ni siquiera pudo notar cuando los labios de Merlín comenzaron a corresponderle y los delgados brazos del joven mago se abrazaban a su cuello para mantenerlos lo más cerca posible. La falta de aire fue lo único que pudo detener el momento de éxtasis para ambos muchachos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto, Arthur?

-Navidad, del tercer año-Merlín sintió como las mariposas en su estómago comenzaban a volar en círculos- ¿Y tú?  
-¿Yo que?

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

-¿Quién te dijo que me gustabas?

-Por favor Merlín eso no es tu varita oculta en la capa, lo sé, vi cuando la dejaste en la mesa.

-Eres un idiota-Merlín rió, ganándose otro beso por parte de Arthur.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto, Merlín?

-Mh... Probablemente Halloween.

-¿Tan poco?

-De cuando teníamos 10 años.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?

-Si- Arthur volvió a robarle un beso a Merlín, el Hufflepuff no pudo más que corresponderle- cuando Morgana nos encerró en la casa del árbol porque dejamos libre a su hada.

-Estabas muy asustado ese día.

-Sabes que odio las alturas.

-Y tú sabes que nada malo puede pasarte mientras estés conmigo.

-Ese es el punto- Merlín oculto su rostro en el cuello de Arthur, sonriendo- estaba muy asustado y tu pasaste toda la noche tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera pudimos conseguir un dulce, pero cuando bajamos lo único que dijiste fue "Te dije que nada malo te pasaría si estabas conmigo" ¿Cómo se supone que no me enamorara después de eso?

-Soy irresistible ¿cierto?

-Claro majestad, claro.

-Oye Merlín.

-¿Mh?

-¿Hueles eso?

Pronto el olor a quemado y el humo negro que salía del caldero donde Merlín preparaba la cena fue demasiado para ignorarlo, por lo que después de apagar el fuego (y una pequeña pelea sobre "cocineros irresponsables" y "príncipes malcriados que arruinan una perfecta cena con una confesión") Merlín y Arthur se tiraron en uno de los sillones que la sala les había proporcionado para esperar a que Gwaine volviera a sacarlos de ahí.

-Hey Arthur.

-¿Mh?

-¿Porque me hiciste prometer que "No le diría a nadie"?

-No quiero que Gwaine sepa que su estúpido plan tuvo resultados.

-Pero Art...

-No. Me niego a que vuelva este noviazgo uno de esos momentos donde se sale con la suya y luego usa para conseguir chicas en bares de dudosa reputación.

-¿Esto es un noviazgo?

-Por supuesto Merlín ¿qué otra cosa quieres que sea?

-Nah, noviazgo está bien. Solamente espero que Gwaine no tarde mucho.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo sueño.

Por supuesto, Gwaine tardo mucho más que lo esperado en volver por Arthur y Merlín (de hecho, no hubiera vuelto hasta el día siguiente de no ser porque Percy le había preguntado por el paradero de su amigo al no verlo en el dormitorio). Y, por otra parte, no hubo manera de negar que el plan de Gwaine había sido un completo éxito cuando el muchacho encontró a sus dos amigos recostados en el sofá, completamente enredados el uno en el otro (Merlín sobre Arthur, con las piernas entrelazadas y las cabezas juntas).

Así fue como finalmente Arthur pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Merlín, que por otra parte seguía siendo demasiado Hufflepuff. Mira que había que ser torpe para despedirse de Arthur con un beso en frente de Uther Pendragon, justo el día en que iniciaban las vacaciones. O, tal vez, el beso solo fuera parte de la venganza de Merlín porque Arthur le había dicho a Gwaine que no podía cocinar una simple sopa sin quemar la cocina.


End file.
